Ma belle dame (Ladrien) MLB JunioLadrien
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: ¡Genial, lo que le faltaba! Ahora su amada Ladybug creía que su versión civil era una especie de enfermo, fanático perturbado y loco. ¿Por qué no pudo obedecer los consejos de Plagg y por lo menos, pegar eso en algún lugar más escondido? -Si quieres llamarlo así, por mi está bien -comento ella con gracia, dando un pequeño toque a la nariz del rubio.(Reto mensual #JunioLadrien)
1. Revelación accidental

**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **One-shot escrito para el reto mensual #JunioLadrien**

 **Tema día 1: Revelación accidental.**

 **Género: Comedia/humor/romance.**

 **(Marinette/Ladybug y Adrien/Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

-Muchacho, estas comenzando a darme miedo –dijo Plagg mirando incomodo a su portador.

-¡Oh, vamos Plagg! No seas exagerado, ¿Qué tiene de malo hacer esto? –pregunto el rubio riendo mientras acariciaba con su mano aquel enorme poster que había colocado sobre su cama. Aquel poster de su amada Ladybug firmado por la heroína

Aquel que le había pedido a Nino que le consiguiera al ser incapaz de asistir por tener que jugar su papel como Chat Noir en esa misma firma de autógrafos publica a la que habían asistido como apoyo a una recaudación de fondos para ayudar a las personas sin hogar.

-¿Verdad que es hermosa? –murmuro antes de acercarse a darle un pequeño beso en los labios de la heroína.

-¡Oh, no! ¡No más! –Exclamo Plagg haciendo una mueca de asco -¡Por favor, niño contrólate! ¡Estás haciendo que pierda el apetito, pareces una señorita obsesionada!

Adrien frunció el ceño indignado.

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Claro que sí, este es el cuarto beso que le das! ¿Y si alguien te ve? ¡Imagina como vas a quedar ante los ojos del mundo, al menos escóndelo mas!

Adrien rodó los ojos.

-Tranquilízate, Plagg... Nadie me vera.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque cerré la puerta con seguro –respondió levantando el mentón orgulloso -¿No es así, mi lady? Nadie va a interrumpirnos –añadió mirando de nuevo el poster de la heroína ante de darle otro pequeño beso en los labios.

-¡Argh, olvídalo! ¡Me voy de aquí, no puedo seguir con esto, haz lo que quieras! –Grito Plagg harto de seguir intentando de manera inútil que su portador reaccionara y cambiara su comportamiento –Si me necesitas estaré en el baño, vámonos amor mío –dijo lo último refiriéndose a su queso, el cual abrazaba cariñosamente mientras se dirigía al baño. Lugar en donde se encerró.

Una vez solo Adrien rodo los ojos una vez más, preguntándose ¿Cómo era posible que Plagg criticara su comportamiento cuando el actuaba igual con su apestoso queso? Al menos él tenía a su favor que aquella hermosa chica de brillantes y profundos ojos azules como el mar podía llegar a corresponderlo algún día.

-Oh, mi lady... -comenzó a decir de nuevo con la voz aterciopelada, olvidándose del incidente con su kwami –Como quisiera poder tenerte frente a mí para poder decirte todo lo que me haces sentir –añadió antes de iniciar con una pequeña lluvia de besos en el rostro de la heroína –Como quisiera oler tu deliciosa fragancia y escuchar tu voz... -añadió cerrando los ojos mientras extendía los brazos sobre la pared. Simulando un abrazo.

-Ehhhh... ¿A-Adrien? –sonó una trémula voz femenina a sus espaldas.

-Sí, así... Quisiera poder escuchar esa dulce y melodiosa voz diciendo mi nombre –murmuro el sonriendo, demasiado perdido en su propia fantasía como para darse cuenta de que una muy perturbada Ladybug se encontraba observando la escena a sus espaldas.

-¿A-Adrien? –insistió ella antes de abrir los ojos aun mas, asustada y sonrojarse al ver como el rubio volvía a iniciar con su tarea de repartir besos en el rostro de la heroína.

-Mi lady...

-¿Mi lady? –pregunto ella entre avergonzada y confundida, parpadeando repetidas veces ante aquel apodo que solía decirle siempre Chat Noir.

-Mi la... –las palabras de Adren murieron en su garganta al escuchar aquello último y asustado giro tras de sí, palideciendo al encontrarse con el rostro desencajado y completamente sonrojado de Ladybug. Sin poder evitarlo se estremeció al finalmente darse cuenta de que la voz no era producto de sus propias fantasías, al encontrarse con la desagradable situación de que había sido descubierto en medio de un acto tan bochornoso.

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo ella ahí? ¡El había cerrado la puerta con seguro!

Dándose una bofetada mental, Adrien pronto recordó que ella no era su padre ni Nathalie, ¡Ella era la heroína de París! Y el... Él había dejado la ventana abierta de su habitación. Ahora por su torpeza su rostro también se coloreaba de un poderoso rojo que se atrevía a jurar, dejaba en ridículo el traje de la chica

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto el de manera autómata en un hilo de voz, casi logrando escuchar la risa burlona de su kwami mientras le decía "Te lo dije"

Asustada Ladybug pego un grito antes de comenzar a mover sus manos de manera extraña y rápida sobre su rostro mientras tartamudeaba alguna respuesta que el no logro entender. Luego se disculpó y se marchó a toda velocidad de ahí. Chocando bruscamente con el cristal del enorme ventanal en su proceso de huida.

Aun paralizado por lo que acababa de haber pasado, Adrien permaneció de pie sobre su cama durante algunos segundos antes de hacer una mueca de dolor y dejarse caer a la cama. Lugar en donde jalo las sabanas para cubrir su rostro mientras se lamentaba y maldecía en voz alta su estupidez. Escuchando como de un momento a otro explotaba la risa divertida de su kwami, quien se dejaba caer al suelo mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos y se agarraba la pancita.

¡Genial, lo que le faltaba! Ahora su amada Ladybug creía que su versión civil era una especie de enfermo, fanático perturbado y loco. ¿Por qué no pudo obedecer los consejos de Plagg y por lo menos, pegar eso en algún lugar más escondido?

Ah sí... ¡Porque Ladybug nunca lo visitaba!

Y mientras tanto, en uno de los tantos tejados de Paris se encontraba sentada la heroína de traje rojo con motas negra sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado mientras recordaba los cariñosos besos del rubio sobre su imagen. Incapaz de saber si agradecer o maldecir su decisión de haberlo buscado para preguntarle algunas cosas sobre su padre, Gabriel Agreste. De quien comenzaba a sospechar nuevamente que se trataba de Hawk Moth. Todavía perturbada por aquella revelación accidental del rubio hacia su versión heroica. Aquella que sin poder evitarlo le recordaba un poco a la adoración que sentía ella misma por él.

Poco a poco una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la chica.

Entonces... ¿Eso significaba que...? ¿Acaso Adrien podía sentir algo por Ladybug? Ella podía ser muy despistada, pero no era tonta... Y esos besos, ese abrazo a la pared y esa manera de hablar tan cargada de afecto era algo perfectamente conocido para ella gracias a las noches que hacia aquello mismo con las fotos del modelo.

Tal vez si tenía que agradecer haber ido pues ahora sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos... Al menos para una de sus dos identidades.

Notas de autora:

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Esta es la primera vez que me animo a escribir un reto tan grande como subir un OS todos los días basado en una palabra como tema principal, ¡Pero no pude evitarlo! Escribir de esta esquina del cuadro amoroso me pareció un gran desafió, así que tratare de darme el tiempo para cumplir con este reto... Y con el reto #JunioConGabriel.**

 **Porque si, oh si... Soy tan jodidamente inconsciente que me valió un comino lo que me decía mi cerebro y opte por lanzarme a este desafió 2 veces xD ¿Y porque? Bueno, porque escribir de Gabriel también me pareció una idea fantástica y no quería perderme la oportunidad de participar en ninguno de los dos calendarios.**

 **Pero volviendo al tema, este OS fue escrito en aproximadamente 30 minutos o 1 horas, así que ahora entienden porque no fue la gran cosa Fueron 1070 palabras y fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente cuando vi el tema del día 1. Nada especial pero de igual forma espero que les guste al menos un poco y si no, que los entretenga por un rato :)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


	2. Niñera

**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **One-shot escrito para el reto mensual #JunioLadrien**

 **Tema día 2: Niñera.**

 **Género: Comedia/humor/romance.**

 **(Marinette/Ladybug y Adrien/Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Apurado Chat Noir entro a su baño y termino con su transformación. Luego corrió hasta su lavamanos y procedió a lavar su rostro alterado.

-Hey, niño ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Plagg al verlo tan perturbado.

-¡No, Plagg! ¡No lo estoy! –respondió el rubio de ojos verdes, cerrando la llave del grifo y luego tomando la toalla para secarse -Estoy muerto, ¡Totalmente acabado!

-¿Y eso cómo porque? –pregunto confundido.

– ¡Porque Ladybug viene de camino a verme! -aviso recordando las palabras que le había dicho la chica de antifaz rojo a su versión heroica, hace tan solo unos minutos antes de que Chat Noir se inventara algún pretexto estúpido para huir de regreso a su casa. Iniciando con una carrera que afortunadamente, había ganado.

-¿No se supone que eso debería ser bueno?

Un pequeño pero pesado silencio se hizo presente entre ambos ante la pregunta del kwami quien incomodo mantenía su mirada fija sobre los ojos Adrien. Aquellos ojos abiertos desmesuradamente que centraban toda su atención sobre su diminuta figura.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Deja de mirarme así! –exclamo irritado, desviándola mirada y cruzándose de brazos –Es aterrador, pareces un acosador.

-¡Plagg no estoy bromeando!

-¡Ni yo! Además, no entiendo porque tanto drama. ¿No se supone que estás enamorado de Ladybug? Bueno, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que tu versión civil intente conquistarla ¿No crees?

-Primero que nada, mi lady no viene a visitarme por gusto... Estará cuidando la seguridad de Adrien Agreste del Akuma que afecto a Wayhem -explico recordando al castaño enfurecido con el por no haber respondido a sus mensajes desde hace una semana, algo que no era su culpa del todo pues el incidente con Ladybug, los deberes, el piano, las clases de chino, el esgrima y ser un héroe habían consumido todo su tiempo y su mente.

-Son detalles.

-Y segundo, ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que paso hace una semana? –grito alterado, señalando la puerta de su baño con el poster de la heroína firmado.

Plagg torció la cabeza mirando a Ladybug antes de regresar su atención al rubio.

-Sigo pensando que pudiste poner eso en un lugar mejor.

-¡Plagg!

-¿Qué? ¿No te parece incomodo venir al baño y siempre toparte con los ojos de ella, mirándote?

El rostro de Adrien enrojeció y nervioso comenzó a tartamudear mientras el pequeño kwami en forma e gato soltaba un suspiro cansado ante aquella dramática y a su parecer, muy ridícula escena.

-Escucha, yo que tu disfrutaría del poco o mucho tiempo que puedas pasar con ella. No todos los días Ladybug es tu niñera –se burló satisfecho al ver la indignación que comenzaba a sentir su portador.

-¡Ella no es...!

-¿A-Adrien? ¿Adrien Agreste? –Interrumpió sus palabras la delicada y temerosa voz de Ladybug gritando en su habitación, al instante Adrien palideció.

-¡Mi niñera! -murmuro aterrado, regresando su atención al espejo para confirmar su imagen. Luego intento ponerse un poco de colonia pero el sonido de alguien tocando en la puerta del baño lo hizo dar un salto y pegar un grito mientras derramaba más de la cantidad necesaria. Mucha más.

Sin poder contenerse, Plagg comenzó a reír divertido. Ignorando la mirada filosa que Adrien le dedicaba.

-Ehhh, Ahhh... Yo, lo siento mucho... Soy, soy Ladybug y... Vine a, vine a... Cuidarte... ¿Crees que podrías salir?

-¿Salir, ahora?

-Sí, sería solo... Solo un momento, ¿Por favor?

-De... De acuerdo. Termino y salgo.

-¡Ahhhh, si claro! ¡Entiendo, tomate tú tiempo! ¡Disculpa! –sonó la voz de ella mientras reía nerviosamente.

-¡Estoy muerto! –soltó Adrien en un murmullo desesperado. Revolviendo su cabello con frustración al escuchar los pasos de ella alejándose -¿Plagg, qué hago? –pregunto mirando al pequeño kwami, rogando escuchar algún consejo de su parte.

Plagg por su parte, miraba incomodo los brillantes ojos de su portador. ¿Acaso no recordaba que él no era bueno dando consejos? Se supone que ambos lo tenían muy presente, pero ahora... La desesperación de Adrien era tan grande que realmente añoraba escuchar alguna respuesta o palabra de aliento.

Soltando un suspiro el kwami negó lentamente con la cabeza. ¡Bien, lo intentaría! Pero que no se quejara si no servían de mucho sus palabras.

"Piensa como Tikki, piensa como Tikki" se dijo Plagg antes de aclarar su garganta y comenzar a hablar. Recordando la maravillosa consejera que siempre resultaba ser la kwami roja con sus portadoras, totalmente lo opuesto a el... Como se supone que debía de ser al ser ambos el "Yin" y el "Yang"

\- No tengas miedo, Adrien... -comenzó a decir de manera solemne –Solo respira y cuando salgas de aquí toma a Ladybug de los hombros y déjale ver a través de tus ojos ese pequeña esperanza que tienes de que te amé.

-¿Qué? Pero...

-¡Hazla sentir lo que sientes a través de tus ojos! ¡Consigue que logre tocar tu alma de la misma manera en que ella ha logrado tocar la tuya desde el primer momento en que la viste! –lo interrumpió, levantando el volumen de su voz. Casi gritando y logrando escuchar la voz de Tikki diciendo aquello en lugar de la propia -¡Déjala entrar en tu corazón con una mirada y hazla saber que tu alma es suya, completamente suya desde el primer día en que te dedico una sonrisa!

Emocionado Adrien miraba al kwami en forma de gato con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Admirado por aquella manera tan hermosa de hablar, tan profunda y significativa que jamás había conocido en él.

-¡Oh, Plagg! ¡Eso es hermoso, tienes razón! ¡Eso haré, muchas gracias! –exclamo abrazando al felino, quien se sonrojo furiosamente ante la inusual acción. Luego lo soltó y miro la puerta con el poster de su amada Catarina -¡Prepárate, Ladybug! ¡Hoy sabrás todo lo que Adrien Agreste siente por ti!

Dicho esto el rubio se pasó la mano por el cabello y salió a toda velocidad del baño, ignorando el grito de Plagg pidiéndole que esperara y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Olvidaste quitar el poster –murmuro el gato con los ojos entrecerrados. Sabiendo que si Ladybug necesitaba ir al baño vería de nuevo su propia imagen y recordaría el bochornoso suceso de hace una semana –Parece que tendré que hacer esto yo solo, ¿Por qué señor? ¿Por qué me tenía que tocar un portador como este?

Y mientras Plagg volaba a la puerta para intentar quitar el poster, Adrien caminaba directo hasta Ladybug que se encontraba mirando todo a su alrededor.

-¡Ladybug! –exclamo el con decisión, tomándola de los hombros y haciéndola girar para encadenar su mirada con los confundidos ojos azules de ella.

-¿A-Adrien? –tartamudeo ella con el rostro sonrojado y el corazón acelerado por la cercanía. Arrugando un poco la nariz por inercia al ser golpeada por el potente aroma que desprendía el joven.

-Mírame –ordeno él, poniendo toda su atención en los mares de la chica, quien asustada ante los ojos de Adrien abiertos de forma tan exagerada mientras la observaban fijamente parpadeo repetidas veces.

–Adrien... ¿Estas...? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal? –inquirió un poco preocupada por la insistencia de sus esmeraldas.

Poco a poco, la seguridad desapareció en el chico y nervioso sintió también su rostro enrojecer, ¡No estaba funcionando! ¡Ella no lograba ver a través de sus ojos nada de lo que Plagg decía! ¿Por qué? ¿Porque tenía que ser tan complicado?

-¿Adrien? –insistió ella incomoda, logrando que rápidamente el chico la soltara y comenzara a reír nervioso.

-Ahh, yo... ¡Ladybug, que sorpresa! ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? –pregunto haciendo una nota mental de jamás volver a pedir los consejo de su kwami, dándose cuenta al instante de que esa nota ya estaba escrita y lamentándose por haberse dejado llevar ante la emoción.

-Vine... Vine a cuidarte de un akuma.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo una niñera? –Pregunto sin pensar en lo que decía -¡No, digo, no eso lo que quiero decir! –apuro a corregirse. Deseando tener el poder de matarse a sí mismo en ese momento por la ridícula escena de sí mismo. Sabiendo que si su amada Catarina recordaba el incidente de una semana atrás, lo más probable era que con aquello confirmara la creencia de que su versión civil estaba completamente loco.

Formando una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, Ladybug asintió.

-Si quieres llamarlo así, por mi está bien –comento ella con gracia –Hoy seré tu niñera, así que espero que te portes bien o no habrá postre después de cenar –añadió de manera coqueta, dando un pequeño toque a la nariz del rubio.

Paralizado Adrien parpadeo repetidas veces, incrédulo ante las acciones de la heroína. ¿Acaso Ladybug...? ¿Acaso Ladybug había coqueteado con él?

Sintiendo su corazón acelerarse ante la imagen de su bella compañera de batallas guiñándole un ojo y soltando una pequeña risa ante su silencio, Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír también. Encantado con aquel momento que estaba viviendo, retractándose por dudar de los sabios consejos de Plagg y sobre todo, dispuesto a disfrutar de aquellas horas de convivencia junto a su amado bichito.

Tal vez la chica solo coqueteaba a modo de juego como lo hacia con Chat Noir, pero eso no le quitaba al chico la alegría que le provocaban sus acciones.

¿Y que si Plagg se burlaba después por su comportamiento? ¿Y que si lo molestaba diciendo que había tenido una niñera al igual que una niña indefensa? Sin lugar a dudas, el chico aceptaría gustoso aquello si siempre fuese cuidado por la chica de sus sueños.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Lo se, lo se... Quedo demasiado simple :( ¡Pero entiendanme, por favor! Lo escribí en aproximadamente una hora y en este reto diario no me da tiempo de agregarle muchos mas detalles. Lamento mucho eso u.u de verdad.**

 **Fueron 1513 palabras, nada espectacular pero espero que les guste y si no, que al menos los entretenga por un rato. ¡No leemos mañana en el capitulo 3! El tema que sigue me parece un poco difícil pero espero que la inspiración este de mi lado y puedo lograr algo aceptable xD**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


	3. Intercambio de kwamis

**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **One-shot escrito para el reto mensual #JunioLadrien**

 **Tema día 3: Intercambio de Kwamis.**

 **Género: Romance... ¿Humor, drama? (Nah, en este capítulo no estoy muy segura de que géneros escribí :"v)**

 **(Marinette/Ladybug y Adrien/Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

-¡Al baño, Adrien! ¡Enciérrate y no salgas! –ordeno Ladybug moviendo briosamente su yoyo para formar un escudo que competía con el rayo de Eraser, el villano en turno de París. Aquel que pretendía borrar a todos los ciudadanos de la ciudad del amor para quedarse a solas con Adrien, teniendo así toda la atención de quien era su ídolo.

Adrien asintió y entro al baño para después comenzar a llamar a Plagg. Ansioso por transformarse en Chat Noir y ayudarle a su bella Catarina. Sin embargo, antes de que lograra su objetivo escucho un grito adolorido de Laybug seguido por la risa macabra de Eraser.

Preocupado el chico ignoro las palabras de Plagg pidiéndole que se detuviera y salió del baño, buscando a la heroína con la mirada y encontrándola tirada en el suelo, con los pies ligeramente desvanecidos.

-¡No, mi lady! ¡No puede ser! –grito aterrado, corriendo hasta la chica para envolverla en sus brazos con desesperación.

-Chat Noir... –murmuro ella, abriendo con dificultad los ojos y sonrojándose al encontrarse con el rostro de Adrien y no el de su compañero -¿Adrien?

Sintiendo su rabia crecer, Adrien busco el rostro del villano.

\- ¡Jamás te perdonare por esto!

-Cuando seamos las únicas personas aquí, tendrás que hacerlo –respondió el joven sonriendo antes de adentrarse en el interior de la mansión. Buscando borrar a todos los habitantes de ella.

Una vez solos, Adrien acaricio el rostro de Ladybug y apretó los ojos con fuerza para reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de ellos al saberla afectada de ese akuma por su culpa.

-Tengo buscar a Chat Noir... -dijo con una mezcla entre rabia y desesperación. Imaginando que su versión heroica sería mucho más útil en aquellos momentos.

-¡No espera, Adrien! No te vayas –lo detuvo Ladybug del brazo.

-¿Qué? Pero...

-¡Chat Noir aparecerá solo, yo confió en el! ¡Jamás me ha fallado! –Lo interrumpió ella con seguridad, logrando sonrojar al rubio que dibujo una tímida sonrisa en los labios –Pero ahora necesito de ti, ¡No podemos dejar que este akuma triunfe!

-Pero... ¿Yo que podría hacer?

-En unos pocos minutos su rayo terminara de afectarme y desapareceré, si eso pasa nadie será capaz de purificar su akuma... Así que necesito que uses mis pendientes.

Alarmado Adrien parpadeo repetidas veces.

-¿Qué dices? ¡No, yo no puedo hacer eso!

Ladybug sonrió con ternura.

-Adrien, te he observado... Y sé que eres un chico amable, noble de corazón y justo. Además practicas esgrima por lo que pelear no te será tan difícil. Solo tú eres el único en quien podría confiar este trabajo –comenzó a decir de manera dulce mientras tomaba su mano.

Adrien sonrió mientras el carmín de su rostro se incrementaba por las palabras de la heroína, sintiendo como su corazón se agitaba y su estómago era invadido por miles de mariposas revoloteando emocionadas. Halagado y enternecido ante la maravillosa opinión que tenía la chica que tanto amaba sobre su versión civil.

-De acuerdo, lo hare –acepto hablando con seguridad –No te fallare –prometió dándole un pequeño beso en la mano que sostenía.

-Lo sé –dijo la chica asintiendo mientras se sonrojaba –Ahora llévame a la regadera y espera en tu habitación, terminare con mi transformación y hablare con Tikki. Luego dejare mis pendientes en el suelo y cuando te llame puedes pasar a recogerlos.

-¿Tikki?

-Tikki es mi kwami, lo entenderás cuando la conozcas.

-Está bien

-Ah, una cosa más.

-¿Si?

-Por favor, Adrien... No intentes mirar quien soy. ¿De acuerdo? –pidió mirándolo a los ojos significativamente.

Inmediatamente Adrien asintió de nuevo y después cargo a la chica entre sus brazos para llevarla hasta la regadera, lugar en donde la dejo cuidadosamente sentada en el suelo antes de salir del baño a su habitación. Recargándose en la puerta durante algunos segundos mientras llevaba una de sus manos al corazón, intentando detener el frenético latido de este.

-Gracias, mi lady... -murmuro sonriendo.

-¿Gracias? ¿Bromeas? –sonó la voz de Plagg, asustando al rubio – ¡No puedes ser Ladybug y Chat Noir al mismo tiempo!

-Eso ya lo sé Plagg–respondió Adrien riendo levemente –Es por eso que hoy tendrás vacaciones.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Hoy no seré Chat Noir, hoy seré Lordbug! –exclamo con orgullo.

Ante aquella afirmación el pequeño kwami en forma de gato abrió la boca sorprendido mientras sus puntiagudas orejas se bajaban durante algunos segundos antes de volver a erguirse orgullosas.

-¡Escucha lo que dices! ¡Jamás ha existido un Lordbug, el poder de la purificación siempre ha sido exclusivo el sexo femenino! ¿Por qué más piensas que son pendientes y no un anillo o una cadena?

-Algunos hombres usan pendientes actualmente.

-Si pero...

-Y por lo que se, incluso en el pasado los usaban.

-Eso no...

-Además, ¿Qué tiene de malo hacer un intercambio de kwamis?

-Puedo darte más de cincuenta razones –respondió Plagg suspirando cansado por la terquedad del chico de ojos verdes.

-Tranquilo, solo será una vez –dijo Adrien sonriendo antes de sacar un pequeño trozo de queso Camembert que mantenía guardado –Tú seguirás siendo mi kwami favorito –murmuro con gracia, inclinándose sobre el gato negro que alegremente se comía el queso de un solo bocado. Atragantándose un poco al escucharlo decir aquello ultimo.

-No lo entiendes, no estoy diciéndote esto por celos –susurro Plagg avergonzado –Solo quiero que tengas muy en mente que una cosa es ser Chat Noir, el fiel compañero de Ladybug, el portador de la destrucción y la mala suerte. ¡Y otra muy diferente es purificar un Akuma!

-He prestado atención a los poderes de mi lady.

-Si pero necesitas más que solo "prestar atención" –apuro a responder – ¡Ladybug es ingeniosa, astuta e impredecible! Si te ves forzado a usar la Luky charm también debes usar tu imaginación ¡No solo es capturar la mariposa con el yoyo!

Adrien borro la sonrisa de sus labios y bajo la mirada pensativo.

-Tal vez tengas razón –admitió con pesar –Pero no tengo más opción que intentarlo. ¡Ella confía en mí, no puedo desilusionarla! Además si no lo hago de nada servirán los esfuerzos de Chat Noir... El akuma no se purificara y mi lady desaparecerá para siempre.

Frustrado Plagg soltó un suspiro y asintió.

-Está bien... Iré por el limón y calentare la aguja –confundido Adrien arqueo una ceja –Recuerda que no tienes las perforaciones necesarias para usar los pendientes –añadió el felino con burla, riendo un poco al ver como el rubio palidecía.

-Pero... Pero...

-Relájate niño, solo iré por las cosas... Tikki será quien te haga las perforaciones, no yo –explico encogiendo los hombros –A menos que prefieras ser Chat Noir en lugar de Lordbug.

-¡Adrien, ya puedes entrar! –se escuchó de pronto el grito de la chica.

Frunciendo el ceño Adrien apuro a negar con la cabeza.

-Ni hablar, haré lo que sea por el bienestar de París. ¡No voy a fallarle a Ladybug! –exclamo con seguridad, dejando de lado el miedo inicial y entrando al baño. Dejando al kwami negro paralizado, mirando hacia la puerta durante algunos segundos antes de proceder a buscar aquellos objetos.

-Lo único bueno de esto será que podre saludar a Tikki –se dijo a si mismo sonriendo, sabiendo que no tenía ningún sentido esconderse después de que ambos quedaran encerrados en la trampa de DarkOwl.

Porque Adrien sabía que él conocía la identidad de Ladybug, así como también sabía que la kwami de Ladybug conocía la identidad de Chat Noir.

Definitivamente, las cosas se pondrían muy interesantes.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Día 3 cumplido, fueron 1160 palabras y demore dos horas escribiéndolo. Al igual que los capítulos anteriores, carece de muchos detalles que generalmente pondría pero espero que les guste o los divierta por un rato.**

 **Escribí este capitulo y lo publique antes que el de Gabriel porque me pareció un tema mucho mas complejo eso del "Intercambio de kwamis" Así que en unas horas subo el día 3 de #JunioConGabriel**

 **Sobre el villano, si... Lo admito, no fue nada sorprendente pero fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente y en estos retos mensuales no me detengo mucho a pensar en otras ideas y hago lo primero que me nace xD**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana en el día 4 de ambos retos mensuales! Y en el siguiente capitulo de "Noir et Blanc" :D**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


	4. Protector

**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **One-shot escrito para el reto mensual #JunioLadrien**

 **Tema día 4: Protector.**

 **Género: Romance/ Humor**

 **(Marinette/Ladybug y Adrien/Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Ser Lordbug y purificar los Akumas no era cosa fácil, y Adrien podía encontrar más de tres razones para decir aquello.

Desde el principio intercambiar Kwamis había sonado como algo demasiado extraño y arriesgado, pero jamás imagino que tendría que perforarse las orejas, o que la masculina transformación a la que estaba acostumbrado se vería cambiada por unos femeninos pasos, estiramientos y vueltas dignos de cualquier bailarina de Ballet profesional. Tampoco imagino que usar aquel traje seria todavía más incómodo que usar el de Chat Noir, pues si bien ambos eran ridículamente ajustados... Podía jurar que el de Ladybug disimulaba mucho menos su trasero y se adhería más a él, haciéndolo sentir verdaderamente desnudo.

Además el chico ya se había acostumbrado a utilizar su bastón de manera eficiente, pero el yoyo... ¡Era totalmente diferente! Se había enredado en el por lo menos tres veces, se había golpeado la cabeza más de cinco y cuando lo utilizaba como transporte se estrellaba en las paredes.

Eso sin contar con la Luky Charm, ¡Oh, qué experiencia más terrible! Torpemente había intentado usarla, creyendo que podría hacer las cosas más rápidas pero vaya error. Plagg tenía razón, Ladybug era demasiado creativa con todos aquellos objetos aparentemente inútiles que salían, siempre lograba crear un plan extraordinario y salvar el día. Pero el, siendo Lordbug... tal vez nunca sabría para que eran esas fotografías de su versión civil llenas de corazones. Al final simplemente había optado por lanzárselas al rostro para distraerlo y arrebatarle su Akuma, logrando romperlo y picarle un ojo al pobre villano.

Después de purificar finalmente la hermosa mariposa negra, volviéndola de un brillante color blanco, regresando todo a la normalidad en Paris y apareciendo de nuevo a las personas borradas Lordbug rápidamente busco a Whayhem, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo, aturdido, adolorido de la cabeza y lastimado del ojo. Incapaz de recordar lo que había pasado y mucho menos ubicar el lugar en donde se encontraba. Sin dudarlo fue hasta él, verificando que se encontraba bien y riendo un poco avergonzado mientras se disculpaba por el ojo que le había picado momentos antes.

Después había tomado torpemente el yoyo de su cintura y sin perder tiempo lo había lanzado a un edificio, sintiéndose un poco incómodo ante la mirada sorprendida y confundida del chico y todos los ciudadanos de Paris. Aquellos que mantenían toda su atención en el mientras se apresuraban a tomarle fotografías y videos con sus celulares.

Retrocediendo un poco para tomar impulso y comenzar a balancearse, Lordbug finalmente se había marchado. Intentando desesperadamente no matarse o hacer el ridículo estrellándose con algo. Recordando a Ladybug y sonriendo pese a la situación que se encontraba, imaginando que la hermosa chica de ojos azules ya se encontraría dentro del baño de su habitación.

¡Volvería a verla, volvería a escucharla y podría ser capaz de abrazarla! Se dijo con el corazón acelerado. Perderla había sido un duro golpe para él, ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta de que la necesitaba. Que sin ella quedaba resumido a la nada y que sería capaz de todo por ella. Por no desilusionarla, por protegerla, por mantenerla junto a él.

Llegando a la majestuosa mansión Agreste, había intentado calcular su balanceo para entrar por la ventana pero había terminado estrellándose de nuevo esta vez en el vidrio. Sobresaltando a Plagg y haciéndolo brincar en su asiento, desviando sus ojos atentos del noticiero que veía en la televisión para buscar asustado al responsable de aquel ruido.

-Genial, una Catarina estrellada –murmuro riendo mientras veía como el chico torpemente se movía hasta el hueco para finalmente entrar a su habitación. Cayendo de pie al suelo a pesar de estar un poco aturdido, con el corazón palpitando por la emoción que sentía de recuperar a su hermosa heroína e ignorando el incidente.

-¡Oh, cielos! ¿Pero que ven mis ojos? –pregunto Plagg apagando el televisor y volando a su lado, abordándolo con una exagerada expresión de asombro -¡Es nada menos que Lordbug, el primer varón en quinientos años que purifica akumas! ¿Cómo se siente eso, mi lord? –añadió lo último con falsa ironía mientras hacia una caravana. Sabiendo que realmente se encontraba feliz de volver a ver a su portador en una sola pieza.

El chico de ojos verdes sonrió ante las acciones del pequeño Kwami negro y poniendo una de sus manos al frente, se apresuró a terminar con su transformación. Volviendo a su estado civil mientras la adorable Kwami en forma de Catarina aparecía.

-¡Oh, Adrien lo lograste! –Exclamo emocionada. Sonriendo y aplaudiendo con sus pequeñas manitas por la inusual hazaña – ¡Fue un excelente trabajo! -añadió con alegría, esta vez dando giros volando alrededor del rubio, quien no pudo evitar reír enternecido y halagado.

-Plagg, ¿Por qué tú no eres así? –pregunto acariciando la cabeza de Tikki.

Molesto el felino gruño.

-¿Así como?

-Ella es calmada, alegre, amable, alentadora y adorable –respondió dándole un pequeño beso a la Catarina.

Empequeñeciendo los ojos, Plagg volvió a gruñir.

-¡Yo soy adorable!

Al ver la furia en el felino, Adrien no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada antes de tomar el plato de queso que se encontraba en la mesa y mostrárselo a Tikki.

-¿Crees que con esto baste para recargar energías? –le pregunto repentinamente preocupado, notando que solo había la mitad de una rueda y sabiendo que Plagg necesitaba el doble para ser Chat Noir de nuevo.

-¡Basta y sobra! –Respondió ella animada –Aunque yo preferiría una galleta –comento un poco avergonzada al intentar acercarse para darle una mordida. Retrocediendo un poco por el potente aroma.

-¿Enserio? ¡Wow, increíble! –exclamo Adrien genuinamente sorprendido, maravillado ante las cada vez más grandes diferencias –Plagg, enserio... ¿Por qué no eres así? –pregunto dejando la bandeja y corriendo hasta su cama. Lugar de donde saco un paquete de galletas que mantenía escondido de su padre y las cuales había metido como si fuese un traficante de drogas, todo gracias a Nino.

Las pequeñas orejas de Plagg bajaron y Tikki al notar esto se sintió un poco incomoda.

-Toma, come las que necesites –dijo Adrien abriendo el paquete y ofreciendo el contenido a la bichito, quien tomo una de las seis piezas y comenzó a comerla con prisa. Deseando llenarse rápido para volver con Marinette.

-¡Listo! –grito al terminar.

-Increíble –repitió Adrien sorprendido, acariciando su cabeza cariñosamente de nuevo antes de caminar hasta su baño y abrir la puerta con cautela. Paralizándose al instante y cerrando los ojos antes de entrar. Recordando que le había pedido no intentar mirarla y sabiendo que ella podía encontrarse distraída caminando en algún otro lugar dentro del baño. Quizá aburrida de permanecer sentada en la regadera por tanto tiempo.

-Mi la... Digo, ¿Ladybug? –pregunto nervioso, dándose cuenta de que estaba a punto de volver a llamarla como Chat Noir lo hacía.

-¡Adrien, volviste!

-Sí, yo... Tengo los ojos cerrados, así que no puedo verte... –aviso al escuchar la encantadora y hermosa voz de ella un poco alterada de su presencia –Y también tengo tus pendientes –añadió tratando de contener la gran alegría que sentía por saberla a salvo. Apretando aún más los ojos para no abrirlos y remojándose los labios para no decirle cuanto había sufrido al verla desvaneciéndose ante sus ojos.

-¡Oh, sí! Yo... Yo...

-Los dejare en la entrada con el resto de galletas que Tikki no comió, por si cambia de opinión o por si tú quieres... Yo esperare afuera hasta que estén listas ¿De acuerdo? –Continúo diciendo un poco nervioso. Sintiendo su voz temblar ligeramente a pesar de que no tartamudeaba. Imaginando que la chica era incapaz de hablar ante el temor de encontrarse vulnerable sin su antifaz en la casa de alguien más.

Luego se quitó los pendientes con dificultad y haciendo una mueca de dolor ante las recién hechas perforaciones, tembló ligeramente de las manos por las punzadas. Incapaz de notar la sorpresa que inundaba el rostro sonrojado de la chica que se asomaba desde la regadera y agachándose para depositar ambas cosas en la entrada antes de retroceder y cerrar la puerta.

Abriendo los ojos de nuevo, Adrien permaneció recargado durante algunos segundos antes de caminar hasta su escritorio y dejarse caer en la silla. Buscando la puerta del baño de nuevo con la mirada en profundo silencio.

Lamentándose al saber que la identidad de la chica de sus sueños había estado tan cerca para el que dolía... Pero no podía traicionarla.

-Oye, Adrien... –hablo Plagg, rompiendo con el silencio.

-¿Si? –respondió el rubio.

-¿Realmente quieres que sea como Tikki? –pregunto el kwami negro, con voz lastimera.

Adrien lo miro sorprendido y después arrepentido.

-No, Plagg... En realidad yo...

-Entonces... Excelente trabajo, muchacho –lo interrumpió el felino. Desviando la mirada avergonzado.

Adrien se quedó paralizado durante algunos segundos antes de sonreír enternecido.

-Gracias, Plagg –respondió acariciando su cabeza, sonrojando al pequeño gato negro antes de soltarlo y regresar toda su atención a la puerta. Confirmando lo que ambos sabían pero ninguno decía, verificando con aquel diminuto momento el gran cariño que los dos se tenían. Y no cambiaría nada de él.

-También te felicito por los pasos, saltos y golpes–hablo Plagg, rompiendo con el silencio de nuevo –Eres una bailarina muy graciosa y talentosa –se burló esta vez riendo, recordando los videos que algunos ciudadanos escondidos habían logrado grabar y se habían vuelto tendencia, sobre todo en los noticieros de la televisión.

Aquellos parisinos ciegos que se preguntaban escandalizados ¿Dónde estaban Ladybug y Chat Noir? Demostrando una vez más que todos era incapaces de ver hasta lo más obvio y relacionar al rubio con Chat Noir. Incluso cuando el comportamiento y el peinado era el mismo, incluso cuando solo tenían que poner un poco de imaginación para cambiar el color del antifaz.

Adrien por su parte solo frunció el ceño indignado por su comentario. Era una lástima que el cariño que se tenían casi siempre quedara eclipsado por las burlas del gato.

Segundos después la puerta del baño se abrió y salió la figura de Ladybug.

Al verla caminar con una sonrisa en los labios, Adrien rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y camino a su encuentro. Correspondiendo a su sonrisa tímidamente y prometiéndose mentalmente que no le importaría lo que pasara, las cosas que tuviera que hacer o sobre quien tuviera que luchar... El siempre daría hasta el último aliento para proteger a la hermosa chica.

-Adrien... Lo lograste –murmuro ella, mirándolo con ojos brillantes – ¡Eres increíble! –añadió detallando cada centímetro del rostro sonrojado del chico hasta detenerse en sus orejas. Luego, acaricio las perforaciones de manera delicada. Viendo como el carmín incrementaba en las mejillas del chico antes de hacer otra mueca de dolor.

Sintiendo su corazón agitarse, Ladybug se mordió el labio inferior. Consciente de que había hecho aquello por ella, por cumplir con su tarea y salvar París.

El joven modelo por su parte la miraba con atención, tratando de calmar de manera inútil aquellos estremecimientos causados por el cariñoso contacto e intentando resistir las repentinas ganas que sentía de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla en los labios. Aquellos dulces y tentadores belfos rosados que la chica mordió antes de lanzarse a sus brazos. Haciéndolo abrir los ojos sorprendido y olvidarse de todo, incluso de respirar.

-Gracias, Adrien –dijo ella con sentimiento, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del joven –Sé que debió ser difícil hacer esto.

Al escucharla Adrien reacciono de la impresión inicial y se dio cuenta de cómo liberaba el aire retenido. Luego correspondió al abrazo sin dudarlo, envolviendo el cuerpo de ella con la misma emoción y cerrando los ojos. Disfrutando del momento durante algún tiempo antes de que asustado sintiera como el cuerpo de Ladybug se desvanecía entre sus brazos.

-¿Ladybug? –Pregunto preocupado, mirando a la chica inconsciente – ¡Ladybug! ¿Qué tienes? –comenzó a gritar asustado, palmeando un poco el rostro de la chica.

Desesperado la cargo de manera nupcial y la llevo hasta su cama, lugar en donde la recostó con sumo cuidado mientras Plagg salía de su escondite y rápidamente buscaba una botella de alcohol y algunas torundas de algodón. Olvidándose de los riesgos que corría de ser visto y entregándole aquellas cosas al rubio antes de volver a ocultarse. Observando la escena desde su escondite.

Rápidamente Adrien mojo la pequeña bola de algodón con el alcohol y lo acerco a la nariz de la chica, quien abrió los ojos con dificultad y lo miro. Sonrojándose un poco al darse cuenta de que se encontraba sobre la cama del modelo.

-¡Ladybug!

-Adrien... -murmuro ella.

-¡Mi lady, te desmayaste!

Ladybug frunció el ceño y después una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, notando de nuevo aquel cariño exclusivo de su compañero felino en Adrien, quien la miraba con gran angustia. Dejando pasar su error como si fuera lo más natural del mundo decirle de aquella forma.

-No te preocupes, Adrien... -comenzó a decir ella, con voz cansada –Tikki me advirtió que esto podía pasar.

-¿Qué? Pero... ¿Por qué?

-Al quitarme los pendientes y estar afectada por ese rayo, se me bajo un poco la presión. Pero no es grave, solo necesito descansar unos minutos, así que será mejor que me vaya para dormir un poco –explico sentándose.

-¡Olvídalo! –apuro a decir el, abrazando a la chica en un impulso – ¡Te quedas aquí, no dejare que te marches así!

-Pero...

-No estoy dispuesto a que te pase algo, necesitas descanso y atenciones –la interrumpió, sin molestarse en ocultar toda su preocupación –Por favor, quédate. Déjame cuidarte.

Ladybug se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos, sintiéndose embriagada por las devotas palabras del rubio que despertaban en ella miles de sentimientos tan poderosos que la hacían sentirse asustada. Luego sonrió tímidamente, asintiendo al sentirse protegida en los brazos del chico. Incluso cuando sospechaba que su padre pudiese tratarse de Hawk Moth.

Porque confiaba en él, confiaba en sus palabras y sabía que nunca la traicionaría.

-De acuerdo –murmuro ella finalmente. Sin la necesidad de hablar mas alto ante la extrema cercanía.

Al darse cuenta de ese detalle y ver como la abrazaba, Adrien también se sonrojo y la soltó antes de comenzar a reír nervioso

-¿Quieres un té, un café, agua? ¿Tienes hambre? –apuro a decir atropelladamente. Buscando desesperadamente alguna manera de hacerla olvidar su atrevimiento.

Ella negó con la cabeza, riendo enternecida de ver al chico de sus sueños en el estado que siempre solía encontrarse ella cuando estaba junto a el en su versión civil.

-¿Segura? -Nerviosa la chica asintió –Puedo ir por...

Las palabras y las intenciones que tenía el chico para levantarse de la cama, se vieron frustradas al sentir como la chica lo detenía del brazo.

-¡Espera!

-¿Si?

Ladybug abrió la boca para intentar hablar, cerrándola de nuevo inmediatamente y bajando la mirada. Al ver eso Adrien curvo una sonrisa y toco su hombro.

-Dime, ¿Qué necesitas? –la animo a continuar al ver como ella se arrepentía. Extrañado de aquella actitud tímida y frágil de la chica, una actitud tan desconocida para él y contraria a la que solía tener junto a Chat Noir. Una actitud que le recordaba a la primera vez que la conoció, insegura y temerosa.

-A ti –respondió ella avergonzada –No te vayas.

Estremeciéndose el rubio sonrió de manera resplandeciente mientras sus ojos brillaban con emoción, sintiendo la calidez de aquella petición llenar cada rincón de su cuerpo.

-Aquí estoy, Ladybug –murmuro el tomando su mano –Siempre estaré aquí –declaro amorosamente.

Porque sabía que perderla había sido un duro golpe para él y ahora se daba cuenta de que la necesitaba. Consciente de que sin ella quedaba resumido a la nada y sería capaz de todo por ella. Por no desilusionarla, por protegerla, por mantenerla junto a él.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Considerando que voy a subir dos capítulos continuos, dejare mis comentarios en el capítulo siguiente. Solo diré que fueron 2561 palabras en más o menos 4 horas para este tema, como siempre sin correcciones ni muchos detalles. Solo lo primero que se me vino a la mente.**

 **Espero que les guste y si no, que por lo menos se entretengan por un rato :D**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


	5. Salvado de una admiradora

**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **One-shot escrito para el reto mensual #JunioLadrien**

 **Tema día 5: Salvado/a por los paparazzi /fans**

 **Género: Romance /Humor**

 **(Marinette/Ladybug y Adrien/Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

-¡Adrien, levántate tengo hambre! –gritaba el pequeño gato negro en forma de gato mientras saltaba sobre el cuerpo de su portador, quien solo se cubría la cara con el cobertor. Intentando ignorar de manera inútil a su Kwami -¡Ya son las nueve de la mañana! ¡Las nueve y no he comido nada! ¡Tienes que levantarte y alimentarme! –grito intentando desarroparlo. Poniéndose rojo de la carita por el esfuerzo.

-¡Ya, basta Plagg! –Grito Adrien molesto -¡Ten un poco de consideración! ¿Quieres? ¡No he dormido bien desde hace mucho! ¡Ser Chat Noir, trabajar como modelo y estudiar es muy desgastante! No tengo tiempo para mí nunca.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos.

-Aún tengo hambre, y te recuerdo que me prohibiste salir de aquí sin ti.

Soltando un suspiro Adrien se levantó de su cama para ir a traerle un trozo de su tan amado queso directamente hasta la cocina, lamentándose por no haber llenado el pequeño refrigerador de su habitación el día anterior. Al regresar Plagg se lanzó emocionado sobre la rueda olorosa y comenzó a devorarlo.

Adrien rodo los ojos y se aventó a la cama, quedándose acostado con las manos en su nuca y sonriendo al recordar como la noche anterior había sido obligado por su padre a ir a una cena de trabajos que había ocurrido después de un desfile de modas y todo lo que había pasado después. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a ser un modelo, no dejaba de ser un poco incómodo mostrarse en público.

Cansado por todo aquello, había salido al jardín para respirar el aire fresco de la noche y descansar de las chicas que lo rodeaban para pedirle un autógrafo o tomarse fotos con él totalmente aburrido hasta que un ruido cerca de él lo hizo voltear. Pronto una fuerte luz lo había cegado momentáneamente mientras la chillona voz de una chica comenzaba a gritar.

-¡Oh, Adrien! ¡No puedo creer que este a solas con Adrien Agreste! –decía mientras gritaba y aplaudía, intentando después abrazarlo.

-Yo... Yo... -contesto nervioso.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Por favor, por favor Adrien! ¡Solo un minuto más! –Rogo ella – ¡Solo vine al desfile por verte! ¡Por favor, quédate! ¿Si? –pregunto mientras abanicaba cómicamente sus pestañas.

-De acuerdo... Solo un minuto –contesto Adrien sonriendo al preguntarse, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron por la emoción y entusiasmada comenzó a hacerle miles de preguntas mientras intentaba grabar al modelo, quien sonriendo esta vez incomodo le pedía no hacer eso. Al ver que sería inútil, suspiro pesadamente.

-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte... Pero ya es muy tarde y debo irme –se despidió Adrien, sonriéndole forzadamente a la todavía emocionada chica, quien se agarró su brazo y comenzo a caminar junto a él. Sorprendido intento soltarse pero le pareció imposible.

-Ehhhm... Disculpa, ¿Podrías soltarme? –pidió con la voz trémula.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me tengo que marchar.

-¡Yo también! –Exclamo descaradamente la jovencita -¡Voy contigo!

Sorprendido por la respuesta, Adrien se sintió sudar frio. Comenzando a ponerse nervioso al ver que sería difícil deshacerse de ella.

-Ahhhh, yo... Lo siento, pero... Tengo que ir al baño –dijo pensando tener la solución. Había visto en películas que las mujeres utilizaban ese pretexto para salir de sus problemas y jamás volvían, tal vez con el funcionaria.

-¡Bien, te acompaño!

-¡No, no, no! –apuro a decir el, agitando sus manos asustado. Consciente de que tendría que tomar medidas mucho más drásticas para alejarse de ella y preguntándose, ¿En dónde demonios se encontraba su guardaespaldas y Nathalie cuando se les necesitaba?

Caminando hasta la salida se soltó rápidamente de la joven para salir de aquel salón y después comenzar a correr por las calles de Paris. Imaginando alegre que había dejado muy atrás a la joven y aterrándose al voltear detrás de sí, notando como la jovencita sin importarle nada corría detrás de él. Quitándose incluso los zapatos de tacón que usaba momentos antes y alzando las manos mientras gritaba.

-¡Oh, Adrien espera! ¡Detente, solo una foto más! ¡Por favor!

Doblando en una esquina, el rubio se escondió detrás de una jardinera. Viendo como segundos después pasaba la chica corriendo ahora incluso con su celular en la mano.

Recargándose Adrien cerró los ojos mientras tocaba su frente, un poco más tranquilo. Sin embargo, segundos después volvió a abrirlos asustado escuchar el ruido de un flash. Encontrándose con la misma joven tomándole una serie de fotografías y sintiendo como se le erizaba el cuerpo ante la perturbadora escena.

Sin pensarlo Adrien se levantó y comenzó de nuevo a correr, lamentándose al saber que esa chica y todos sus fans siempre lograban lo que ningún Akuma había sido capaz de lograr antes, ¡Aterrorizarlo!

Viendo por fin un callejón el rubio sonrió y entro, pensando que tal vez podría transformarse en Chat Noir. Así que intento esconderse entre los contenedores de basura, pero el pobre chico se resbalo y cayó al suelo. Haciendo un estruendoso ruido y llamando la atención de la jovencita, quien rápidamente llego hasta él acorralándolo mientras Adrien aterrorizado se levantaba y retrocedía.

-Debería darte vergüenza, es solo una chica ¿Qué podría hacerte una chica? –escucho murmurar a Plagg desde el bolsillo de su saco negro mientras el chico cerraba los ojos.

De pronto Adrien sintió como algo se enrollaba en su cintura y era levantado. Confundido abrió los ojos encontrándose con Ladybug, quien sonriendo un poco divertida de la escena veía como el rubio se encontraba completamente alterado.

Al verla frente a él, Adrien se dejó llevar y abrazo a la heroína. A su heroína.

-¡Oh muchas gracias, gracias Ladybug! –Apuro a decir el chico -¡Estaré eternamente agradecido contigo!

Sonrojándose furiosamente Ladybug se petrifico durante algunos segundos ante el desesperado abrazo y las palabras del rubio. Luego reacciono al escuchar el llanto de la chica quien de manera torpe había intentado escalar la pared para llegar a ellos.

-Por lo visto tus fanáticos siempre son así, ¿Verdad? –pregunto ella incomoda. Recordando el incidente que ya había vivido como Marinette junto a él, cuando el guarda espaldas del chico había sido Akumatizado en un gorila gigante de color azul.

-Casi siempre –admitió el, separándose avergonzado y rascándose la nuca. También incomodo al ver un nuevo intento de la chica por subir.

-¿Y se puede saber qué haces solo por las calles a esta hora de la noche? –inquirió Ladybug mirando de nuevo al rubio.

-Es una larga historia, yo estaba en... -las palabras del chico se detuvieron abruptamente y abrió los ojos como platos mientras gritaba asustado al ver como la chica colocaba unas cajas sobre los contenedores vacíos para después intentar subir a ellos. Convencida de que así podría llegar hasta donde se encontraba con la heroína, quien al verlo hacer eso miro a la chica y lo imito. Abriendo los ojos y gritando, sintiéndose realmente perturbada por la escena.

-Creo... Creo que lo mejor será irnos –dijo Adrien en un hilo de voz.

Ladybug asintió y tomándolo de la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo, lanzo su yoyo para después volar de edificio en edificio. Escuchando el desgarrador grito de la chica seguido de un mar de lágrimas y una lluvia de maldiciones hacia su persona. Demasiado impresionada por el suceso como para notar como Adrien cerraba los ojos y aspiraba el dulce aroma que manaba el cuello de la heroína, embriagado ante el cálido contacto.

Algunos minutos después, Ladybug finalmente llego a la entrada de la mansión Agreste. Lugar en donde aterrizo depositando al chico, sintiéndose repentinamente tímida al notar como el continuaba abrazándola con la nariz demasiado cerca de su cuello. Inhalando y exhalando, concentrado en aquel momento y sin darse cuenta de que habían llegado a su destino.

-A-Adrien... -murmuro ella, cerrando los ojos y abrazándose al chico por impulso. Intentando reprimir un ataque de nervios.

-Mi lady...

Y entonces, un pequeño y sutil ronroneo salió de Adrien. Haciendo que Ladybug se estremeciera y abriera los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Acaso...? ¿Acaso la había llamado mi lady, otra vez? ¿Acaso había ronroneando? ¿Acaso el...?

Perturbada la chica termino con el abrazo bruscamente, mirándolo fijamente los ojos de Adrien y sintiendo un tirón en su estómago.

Confundido Adrien salió de su letargo y pronto se dio cuenta de la situación, arrepintiéndose al instante de haberse dejado llevar e imaginando que la chica estaba ofendida por sus acciones. Ignorante del casi inaudible ronroneo que había brotado de él.

-Yo... Lo siento, te juro que...

-Olvídalo –apuro a decir ella, sonriendo exageradamente –Debo irme.

-¿Qué? Pero...

-Ahora estas a salvo Adrien, nos veremos pronto.

-¡Espera! –La detuvo del brazo rápidamente al ver como intentaba marcharse –Yo, bueno... ¿Quisieras...? ¿Quisieras quedarte conmigo? ¡Solo sería un momento, lo juro! –Aclaro nervioso –Se que estas ocupada vigilando París pero... Es solo que no hay nadie en casa y... Me gusta mucho estar contigo –confeso tímidamente.

Mordiéndose los labios Ladybug bajo la mirada y después de pensarlo durante algunos segundos regreso su atención al chico.

-Lo siento... Pero debo irme –respondió con un tono de voz demasiado extraña para el chico antes de sacar una pequeña caja y entregársela –Esto es para ti, yo misma los hice –añadió entregándosela y guiñándole un ojo -Adiós Adrien.

Dicho eso la chica dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Lanzando su yoyo y desapareciendo. Dejando al rubio paralizado antes de abrir la caja y encontrarse con un par de pendientes idénticos a los de la heroína, pero más pequeños.

Un suspiro enamorado salió de los labios de Adrien, quien continuaba recostado en su cama terminando de recordar todo aquello. Sabiendo que sin importar los regaños de su padre... Aquel incidente con una de sus admiradoras había valido completamente la pena.

Porque un segundo con ella siempre valía la pena, pensó feliz. Llevando una de sus manos a la oreja, sintiendo el pendiente que le había regalado la chica de sus sueños algunas horas atrás.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Fueron 1610 palabras en aproximadamente dos horas. Sin muchos detalles ni correcciones, como siempre lo primero que se me vino a la mente con el tema.**

 **Como habrán notado, me atrase mucho con ambos calendarios este mes debido a la actualización del capitulo 5 de mi fic "Noir et Blanc" ¡Pero entiendanme, por favor! Ya lo había prometido y no quería quedarles mal. El tiempo me comió.**

 **Hoy subí dos capítulos de este calendario, si tengo suerte quizás pueda subir uno mas (El que tocaba hoy) y uno del calendario #JunioConGabriel... Si la suerte me acompaña mañana tal vez suba los otros dos pendientes de Gabriel. (Lo dudo xD pero tratare)**

 **Eso si, el sábado prometo estar al corriente con ambos calendarios.**

 **Espero que les guste el capitulo, y si no que al menos los entretenga por un rato ;) Nos estaremos leyendo MUY seguido (Matenme carajo, ¿Quien me manda a ser tan necia? :"v Actualizar dos fics y tener 2 retos mensuales ¡Tan bruta yo! xD)**

 **Como ultima cosa a mencionar, mañana actualizo el capitulo 2 de "Malentendeus" :D**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


	6. El helado de Andre

**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **One-shot escrito para el reto mensual #JunioLadrien**

 **Tema día 6: El helado de André.**

 **Género: Comedia/humor/romance.**

 **(Marinette/Ladybug y Adrien/Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Adrien se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Paris, sonriendo satisfecho mientras recordaba cómo había burlado de nuevo la seguridad de su casa, siendo Chat Noir y saliendo por la ventana. Escabulléndose hasta un solitario callejón para terminar con su transformación y después emprender camino a un parque.

-Pensé que iríamos al zoológico –dijo Plagg asomándose de su camiseta y mirándolo confundido.

-Y vamos a ir, solo que salimos demasiado temprano y todavía no abren –explico Adrien, empujando al pequeño Kwami de regreso al interior de sus prendas. Nervioso ante la idea de que alguien pudiese verlo.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las nueve.

-¿A eso le llamas temprano?

-Abren a las diez –informo Adrien, deteniéndose en la acera y esperando el momento correcto para cruzar la calle.

-Entonces vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre –sonó la voz de Plagg en el interior de su ropa. Llamando la atención de una pequeña niña que se encontraba junto a ellos con su madre, la cual hablaba por su celular mientras intentaba tomar un taxi.

-Plagg, si comemos ahora después no tendrás hambre y creí que tenías ganas de probar algo en el zoológico.

-Yo siempre tengo hambre.

Adrien abrió la boca dispuesto a responderle. Sin embargo, las palabras murieron en su garganta al ver como la niña intentaba buscar el origen de aquella voz con la que hablaba.

-Escucha, no intentes ignor...

La voz de Plagg se detuvo al sentir como Adrien lo apretaba contra su cuerpo y molesto, el gato no dudo en morderlo. Escuchándolo quejarse pero siendo incapaz de lograr que lo soltara, ignorante del rostro sorprendido de la niña ante la escena de aquel bulto entre las ropas del chico. Un bulto que hablaba y mordía. Nervioso, Adrien se alejó un par de pasos y saludo a la pequeña agitando su mano mientras sonreía forzadamente. Intentando parecer natural antes de finalmente cruzar la calle y suspirar pesadamente.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa contigo? –reclamo Plagg furioso.

-¡Lo mismo digo, me mordiste! –respondió Adrien de igual forma, revisando la mordida en su mano.

-¡Estabas asfixiándome! ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-De acuerdo, lo siento... ¡Pero estaban escuchándonos, tampoco tenía muchas opciones! Debemos ser más cuidadosos.

-Sí, si... Prometo ser más discreto –acepto Plagg suspirando –Ahora, volviendo al tema... ¿Podemos comer algo?

Adrien rodo los ojos y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Déjame ver si encuentro algo.

-¿Aquí? Lo dudo.

-La vida te da sorpresas, nunca sabes lo que puedes encontrarte en el lugar menos esperado –dijo el rubio de manera optimista. Adentrándose en el parque y buscando en todas direcciones algún vendedor de comida. Sonriendo al ver varias parejas sentadas o paseando tranquilamente, algunas muy jóvenes y otras más adultas pero todas ellas saboreando un llamativo helado que rápidamente identifico.

-Plagg, ¿Quieres un helado? –pregunto emocionado, logrando ver a la distancia el carrito de André vendiendo sus inigualables helados.

-No gracias, pero cómelo tu si quieres. Veamos si continúa siendo Ladybug tu novia.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Adrien se detuvo abruptamente. Entendiendo nervioso a lo que se refería su kwami, quien desde hace algunos días comenzaba a burlarse de toda el interés que de pronto tenía durante las clases con Marinette. Alegando que parecía demasiado atento a todo lo que hacía su amiga, algo muy extraño e inusual que de cierta manera era verdad.

Porque Adrien no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba con él, pero repentinamente la Franco-China le recordaba un poco a Ladybug, esa timidez y los nervios de su amada Catarina eran actitudes nuevas que jamás había conocido su versión heroica pero que le parecían demasiado usuales en su compañera de clase. Actitudes que nunca antes había conocido en nadie, salvo en ambas chicas.

¿Acaso...? ¿Sería posible que Marinette fuese Ladybug? Por un lado aquella teoría podía tener mucho sentido, pero por el otro también le parecía imposible. Porque sin importar que ambas tuvieran los ojos azules, usaran el mismo peinado y básicamente tuvieran el mismo cuerpo... La forma que tenían para comportarse aún no encajaba del todo.

Y mientras Adrien continuaba paralizado con la mirada perdida en la nada, Marinette se encontraba sentada sobre las ramas de un árbol, mirando relajada como niños y adultos continuaban acercándose al carrito de André mientras que el, con una brillante sonrisa les entregaba un delicioso y colorido helado. Poniendo especial esmero en los enamorados.

Sin poder evitarlo, Marinette recordó las palabras del amable heladero describiendo al que supuestamente era el amor de su vida.

"Vainilla como su cabello y verde como sus ojos"

Al instante la chica había pensado en Adrien como el candidato perfecto, ignorando intencionalmente a Chat Noir, quien también contaba con ambas cualidades. Sin embargo, después del Akuma de Wayhem había comenzado a notar varias similitudes entre ambos bastante aterradoras. Su voz era ridículamente semejante, físicamente contaban con la misma altura y complexión, la actitud que ambos tenían como héroes era también muy parecida y para cerrar con broche de oro, incluso Adrien ronroneaba ante su cercanía como Chat Noir. ¿Acaso podía ser más obvio? ¡Adrien debía ser Chat Noir!

Pero no quería aceptarlo, no podía simplemente creer que dos personas a quien consideraba tan diferentes pudieran resultar ser las mismas. ¡Era frustrante, traumático, sorprendente y sumamente irónico!

Y en caso de que fuesen reales sus sospechas, ¿Por qué no sentía ese poderoso amor por Chat Noir, pero si por Adrien? Es decir, imaginando que ambos eran la misma persona... ¿Por qué no era capaz de sentir lo mismo por ambos?

Atormentada por sus sentimientos, Marinette sacudió la cabeza y desvió la mirada. Sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con la imagen de Adrien, de nuevo sin su guardaespaldas.

-Una de dos, Adrien es muy escurridizo... O es Chat Noir –murmuro pensativa. Imaginando lo difícil que debía ser escapar de una mansión tan grande y plagada de seguridad, sobre todo con un guardaespaldas, un padre sobreprotector y su asistente. Algo imposible de lograr tantas veces por un adolecente común, pero muy sencillo para el portador de un Miraculous.

-Marinette, ¿En qué estás pensando? –pregunto Tikki mirándola con atención mientras permanecía sobre su regazo, aprovechando la altura del árbol que las escondía para no estar dentro de la bolsa donde siempre viajaba.

-Pienso que Ladybug debería indagar sobre el tema –respondió antes de comenzar con su transformación. Sabiéndose completamente segura en aquel sitio y sobre todo, ansiosa por encontrar alguna explicación a todo aquello y descartar la posibilidad de que ambos rubios fueran el mismo -¡Hey, Adrien! ¡Hola! –saludo alegremente.

Adrien que continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos, dio un salto asustado al escuchar aquel saludo y buscando al responsable vio como Ladybug caía grácilmente de la copa de un frondoso árbol que se encontraba cerca.

-¡Ups, lo siento! –sonrió ella avergonzada.

-¡Ah, no! Está bien, yo... ¡Ho-hola Ladybug! –saludo nervioso por tener frente a la hermosa chica de traje rojo con motas negras. Aquella que aceleraba su corazón y atormentaba su cerebro – ¿Y cómo estás?

-¡Bien, gracias! –respondió sonriendo dulcemente. Dejando al chico paralizado y con una tonta sonrisa -¿Y tú Adrien? ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?

-Ehmm... Yo, bueno... Estaba un poco aburrido, así que salí a dar un paseo. Camine sin rumbo y llegue aquí.

La chica arqueo una ceja debajo del antifaz.

-¿Te escapaste?

-¿Qué? ¡No! –apuro a decir –Yo... En realidad...

-Está bien, Adrien. Lo entiendo –le interrumpió ella –Debo reconocer que eres muy hábil.

-¿Yo? ¡Qué va, no es para tanto! –Exclamo el riendo forzadamente -¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Yo... Vine a... Vine a salvar un gato –mintió nerviosa, maldiciendo su falta de inventiva para encontrar algún pretexto mejor –Luego vi los helados de André y decidí acercarme.

Adrien sonrió.

-¿Los has probado? –pregunto interesado.

Ladybug se sonrojo.

-No –mintió de nuevo -¿Y tú?

Ahora fue el turno de Adrien para sonrojarse.

-Ehhh, no... –mintió también, recordando la combinación que André había elegido para él.

"Fresas y chocolate por aquí, zarzamoras obscuras como su cabello y arándanos azules como sus ojos" Sin lugar a dudas, una mezcla realmente acertada describiendo a Ladybug

-Pero son famosos por predecir quien será tu verdadero amor –continuo diciendo el rubio –Dicen que nunca se equivoca y que ha unido a muchas parejas.

-Eso he escuchado. ¿Y tú crees en eso? –pregunto sonriendo la Catarina.

-Si. Yo creo que sí –respondió el sin titubear – ¿Y tú, Ladybug? ¿Qué piensas? ¿También crees en eso?

Quedando pensativa durante algunos segundos, la heroína de Paris finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, creo en André –dijo tímidamente. Llevando sus manos al pecho sin darse cuenta y sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba al recordar de nuevo la descripción de su amado.

Al verla hacer aquello, Adrien sonrió embelesado. Su dama lucia sencillamente hermosa con el rostro iluminado en una expresión soñadora y los ojos brillantes. ¡Creía en André! ¡Ladybug realmente confiaba en esa popular creencia de amor! Y decir que eso lo emocionaba era quedarse corto, pues aquello representaba otra prueba para el de que estaban destinados a terminar juntos.

Haciendo acopio de un valor que en ese momento estaba muy lejos de sentir, Adrien la tomo de la mano. Obligándolo a seguirlo e ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de algunos presentes, quienes rápidamente sacaron sus celulares y comenzaron a tomar fotos y videos.

-Ven, Ladybug.

Ella sorprendida se dejó guiar por él.

¿Acaso Ladybug tenía una relación con el famoso modelo? De no ser así no entendían porque la heroína se encontraba en aquel lugar sin la presencia de algún Akuma, ni mucho menos porque le permitía al chico tratarla con tanta familiaridad. Además resultaban sumamente obvias las sonrisas tímidas y las miradas enamoradas en la sonrojada pareja, que por cierto se dirigía hacia los helados del amor en Paris.

-Adrien, ¿A dónde vamos?

Sonriendo el rubio se detuvo, y encadeno su mirada a la de ella.

-A que nos predigan el futuro.

-No te entiendo –confeso sinceramente.

-Quiero que vayamos con André y compremos un delicioso helado, así nos describirá a nuestro verdadero amor.

Ladybug palideció al oírlo mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza. Preocupada al recordar la combinación de vainilla y limón, sabiendo que seguramente el chico no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta de que encajaba perfectamente con aquella descripción.

-¡Espera, Adrien! ¡Por favor, no! –apuro a decir alarmada al sentir como el rubio intentaba seguir caminando. Tirando de ella en el proceso al continuar sujetándola de la mano.

-¿Pasa algo, Ladybug?

-No, yo... Es solo que... -tartamudeo nerviosa, con los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro angustiado mientras intentaba desesperadamente buscar un pretexto para su comportamiento –Me... Me gustaría que nos sentáramos a platicar un rato antes de ir.

Levantando una de sus cejas Adrien dibujo una sonrisa torcida. Una sonrisa tan poco propia de él, pero tan característica de Chat Noir que Ladybug se estremeció.

-No me digas que... ¿Acaso estas nerviosa de lo que te pueda decir André?

Ella abriendo los ojos aún más, rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-¡No, no es eso! Pero... Pero...

-¿Entonces qué pasa? –La interrumpió – ¿Temes que pueda pensar que hacemos una linda pareja? –pregunto esta vez usando el mismo tono galante que siempre mostraba Chat Noir con ella. Olvidándose de que en esos momentos no se encontraba usando el antifaz y dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento.

Volviendo a compararlo con su compañero felino ante aquella actitud y esas palabras, Ladybug se tranquilizó y para la sorpresa del rubio, dejo de lado el miedo que sentía para sustituirlo por su característica seguridad.

-Imposible, Adrien. Lamento decírtelo, pero André ya me unió como pareja con Chat Noir –informo notando como el rostro del rubio palidecía ante el recuerdo –No comimos su helado, pero dijo que éramos una pareja de "súper enamorados" Así que sería realmente raro si también me une a ti ¿No crees?

-Ahhh, yo... Yo...

-Por fortuna, todos dicen que André nunca se equivoca –continuo diciendo ella al verlo incapaz de hablar, sumamente atenta a la extraña actitud que Adrien tenía con sus palabras –Así que dudo mucho que diga algo semejante. ¿Vamos? –pregunto esta vez siendo ella la que tomaba la mano de Adrien para después comenzar a caminar. Notando como el chico se resistía de manera inútil, haciendo peso con sus pies y comenzando a raspar el suelo.

-¡Espera, Ladybug! –la detuvo Adrien al ver cómo la chica ignoraba su necesidad de quedarse.

-¿Qué pasa, Adrien? No me digas que ahora eres tú el que se puso nervioso –pregunto mirando con falsa sorpresa al chico, quien rápidamente sonrió de manera forzada.

-¡No, claro que no! –respondió intentando disimular su temor al imaginar que André pudiese volver a unirlos y ella descubriera su identidad secreta o tomara al hombre por charlatán. ¡Porque no sería capaz de admitir que él era Chat Noir! Pero tampoco tenía pensado negarlo y arruinar la perfecta marca de aciertos que tenía el heladero.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa? –dijo ella de manera coqueta, agitando sus pestañas y sonriendo ampliamente. Aumentando los nervios del rubio.

-Yo... Solo quería... Quería decirte que tal vez, sería mejor llegar uno primero y después el otro. Para no llamar mucho más la atención.

Ladybug arqueo una de sus cejas ante la respuesta. ¡Vaya que era mejor que ella inventando pretextos! Pensó antes de asimilar sus palabras de nuevo y notar a lo que se refería. Soltando la mano del chico alterada ante la mirada atenta de todas las parejas y personas dentro del parque sobre ellos.

-¡Ahhh sí! ¡Claro, pero que buena idea! –respondió nerviosa, riendo exageradamente y sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Adrien sonrió, conteniendo los deseos que tenia de soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-Entonces, las damas primero –dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia en dirección a André, alimentando todavía más las sospechas de la chica –Yo te espero aquí.

Ladybug asintió olvidándose de los nervios y comenzó a caminar decidida hasta el carrito. Regresando momentos después con un helado en la mano, sorprendida al tener la misma combinación que le había dado a Marinette.

Al verla Adrien ansioso miraba el helado, sintiéndose casi llorar de emoción al notar los colores amarillo y verde sobre el cono. Dándose cuenta de que su persona contaba con ambos colores. Luego camino hasta el carrito y cuando volvió, satisfecho de haber obtenido la misma combinación sonrió enternecido al ver como Ladybug se sonrojaba. Quizá también notando sus característicos colores en aquel postre.

-Amarillo y verde, interesante –comento Adrien mirando el helado -¿Y bien, que te dijo Andre sobre su descripción? ¿Es un rubio de ojos verdes?

Ella alzando los hombros rodo los ojos, simulando una tranquilidad que no sentía. Intentando reprimir sus nervios ante las palabras del chico.

-Más bien todo lo contrario. Adre dijo: "Amarillos sus ojos y verde su cabello"

Adrien abrió los ojos asustado de tan dramática descripción. Y en el fondo, sintiéndose un poco desilusionado. Ignorando la sonrisa aliviada de la chica ante su reacción.

-Bueno... Con esa descripción, dudo mucho que pase desapercibido –comento incomodo –Sí que es original, ¿No crees?

Ladybug asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y a ti, que te dijo? –pregunto ella curiosa.

-Ahhh, él dijo: "Fresas y chocolate por su... cabello, zarzamoras obscuras por sus ojos y arándanos azules como sus... Como sus labios" –respondió el rubio de manera torpe.

Los ojos de Ladybug se empequeñecieron, imaginando a su amado Adrien con alguien de esa descripción. Un poco dolida de no haber encajado en la predicción de Andre y bastante impresionada por la original combinación.

-Pero... pero... –dijo la chica tartamudeando –Vaya que tendrás problemas con tu padre cuando la conozca.

Ante sus palabras, Adrien imagino el rostro de su padre si fuese capaz de salir con una chica de esa imagen y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a reír divertido. Contagiando a Ladybug con su alegría y haciéndola reír también. Sabiendo en el fondo que nuevamente, André había acertado y dando gracias por haber cambiado la descripción.

Y mientras tanto, el heladero no pudo evitar sonreír a la distancia. Observando la escena y sintiéndose sumamente feliz de ver como esa pareja continuaba unida después de su predicción. Convencido de que aquella heroína de traje rojo con motas negras era la dulce Marinette que hace tanto tiempo había causado su Akuma, imaginando también que el popular modelo resultaba ser Chat Noir.

-Vaya sorpresas que te da la vida –murmuro con alegría, dejando de mirarlos al ver como una nueva pareja se acercaba.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Como voy a subir varios capítulos, no pienso aburrirlos con mis comentarios muy extensos jajaja (Eso lo dejare para el ultimo capitulo :v)**

 **Fueron 2731 palabras en 2 horas aproximadamente. La primera tontería que me vino a la mente con el titulo del tema, sin muchos detalles como siempre dentro de estos retos mensuales.**

 **Espero que les guste al menos un poco y si no, que los entretenga por un rato :)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


	7. Estilo princeso

**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **One-shot escrito para el reto mensual #JunioLadrien**

 **Tema día 7: Estilo príncipe.**

 **Género: Comedia/humor/romance.**

 **(Marinette/Ladybug y Adrien/Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Una sonrisa se curvo en los labios de Ladybug al ver un enorme espectacular de la marca "Gabriel" y recordando que ese día Adrien se encontraría en un precioso jardín de los tantos que existían en Paris.

Sin pensarlo la chica de traje rojo con motas negras comenzó a brincar entre los edificios entes de lanzar su yoyo para poder hacer más fácil su traslado. Encontrándose finalmente y después de varios minutos con dos enormes camiones con la imagen de Adrien estacionados frente a ese jardín. Dos camiones de los cuales uno transportaba la utilería que necesitarían para la sesión de fotos y el otro, un camerino privado para el chico junto con la ropa que usaría.

-El mundo de la moda –murmuro dando un suspiro mientras unía sus manos al pecho. Todo era glamour y magia, hasta el hecho de tomar unas fotografías.

Sin atreverse a bajar del techo de aquel edificio en donde se encontraba cómodamente sentada, con una emoción sumamente grande la chica veía como Adrien posaba al mismo tiempo que el fotógrafo le daba instrucciones al rubio quien sonreía de manera encantadora a la cámara.

Y mientras tanto, una mujer que se encontraba junto al fotógrafo veía una libreta. Haciendo que después de un sinfín de poses y fotografías tomadas pedía que Adrien fuera hasta su camerino. Lugar en donde el chico tardo algunos minutos para después salir con un nuevo cambio de ropa dejando embelesada a Ladybug y comenzando de nuevo con la rutina anterior plagada de sonrisas poses y el sonido de la cámara.

¿Quién diría que Ladybug usaría sus poderes para espiar al chico de sus sueños? Sin duda aquello era algo vergonzoso, ¡Pero no quería ni podía perder la oportunidad! Independientemente de sus alarmantes sospechas hacia el chico que al parecer, podía ser Chat Noir... Aún seguía totalmente enamorada y verlo trabajar era simplemente una delicia. Por un momento, quería olvidarse de aquella posibilidad que la atormentaba y admirarlo un poco.

Poco a poco el solitario y tranquilo jardín se comenzó a llenar de personas que pasaban y al ver al famoso modelo juvenil más popular de Paris, se detenían para admirar como el chico demostraba su belleza con tanta naturalidad. Como si fuese lo mismo sacar una gran foto que respirar para él.

Algunas de las jovencitas más atrevidas, incluso comenzaban a gritar su nombre mientras Adrien las saludaba amablemente agitando su mano. Un poco incómodo ante tanto bullicio pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Ladybug por su parte, veía como al pasar de los minutos Adrien dejaba de sonreír y comenzaba a bostezar. Demostrando cansancio y llevándose algunos regaños del fotógrafo.

Sin comprender muy bien el porqué de su cansancio Ladybug borro su sonrisa. Luego se quedó meditando durante algunos segundos sobre el apretado itinerario que manejaba el joven, aquel que mantenía colgado en su habitación y conocía de memoria, suspirando con pesar al ponerse en sus zapatos y comprender lo agotado que podían resultar una simples fotografías.

-Y pensar que yo apenas puedo manejar mi vida en la escuela, en la panadería y como heroína –murmuro sabiendo que ella en su lugar seguramente terminaría muerta por el cansancio.

Adrien mientras tanto, aburrido por la rutina continuaba posando mientras sin poder evitarlo comenzaba a buscar la manera de distraerse, volteando a todos lados buscando algo interesante. Ganándose más regaños del fotógrafo quien molesto le llamaban la atención y trataba de recordarle lo "hermoso y perfecto" que debía lucir. Obligando al rubio a sonreír encantadoramente y contener de manera inútil los nuevos bostezos que salían de sus labios.

Fue solo hasta que el ruido de un helicóptero que cubría la nota y comenzaba a dar vueltas en el jardín, que Adrien despertó un poco de su cansancio y volteo a verlo. Lamentándose por toda esa atención que recibía por ser un modelo y para empeorar las cosas, el hijo de uno de los mejores diseñadores de moda en Paris. Dándose cuenta de la presencia de Ladybug y estremeciéndose ante la mirada embelesada de la chica.

Aquella mirada que desapareció al instante y mostro una cara de profundo terror antes de sonreírle avergonzada, levantando la mano tímidamente para saludarlo al no encontrar un lugar donde esconderse.

Al verla Adrien correspondió el saludo de la misma forma, incapaz de disimular toda la alegría y timidez que sentía por tenerla en aquel lugar, por ser capaz de verla después de tanto tiempo sin tener la fortuna de encontrársela en su versión civil. Imaginando con entusiasmo que era su oportunidad perfecta para invitarla a salir, algo que deseaba hacer desde aquel día en el parque cuando habían comido los helados de André, pero que no había sido capaz de hacer.

Distrayéndose y logrando después hacer que los ojos de la Catarina se abrieran al ver como el joven modelo y amor de su vida, perdía el equilibrio cayendo desde aquellos escalones donde posaba.

Asustada al verlo tirado en el suelo, Ladybug no lo dudo y bajo del edificio con destreza. Corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el rubio de ojos verdes tocando adolorido su pie con una mueca de dolor antes de sonrojarse al verla e intentar levantarse como si nada hubiese ocurrido. No deseando verse débil ante ella pero fallando al sentir un fuerte dolor que lo hizo quejarse mientras de nuevo caía en el suelo.

Sin pensarlo ni decir nada Ladybug lo tomo entre sus brazos para después comenzar a caminar mientras las personas tomaban fotos y videos con sus celulares, siendo acompañados en la acción por los periodistas sobre el helicóptero, quienes desde hace algún tiempo ya habían comenzado a imaginar alguna relación entre ambos personajes.

Ignorando también los aplausos que algunos testigos les dedicaban al ver como Adrien la abrazaba del cuello sonrojad hasta las orejas. Ocultando su rostro y resignando a encontrarse en los brazos de la heroína, quien lanzando su yoyo mágico subía por los edificios, perdiéndose rápidamente entre ellos y dejando tras de sí a una multitud que no perdía ningún detalle de lo ocurrido.

Llevándolo a un hospital donde todos los presentes sorprendidos la vieron entrar, abriendo la puerta de una patada, con el rubio en sus brazos y el sol brillando a sus espaldas. Teniendo una mirada cargada de seguridad y los brazos llenos de fortaleza incluso con el peso de Adrien, quien sentía sus mejillas arder. Imaginando lo ridículo que debía verse al ser cargado tan fácilmente y en aquella posición por una chica. ACompletamente sonrojado ante la vergüenza que tenia de sentirse tan débil.

Algo que empeoro al darse cuenta de que todos, incluso algunos doctores y enfermeras sacaran sus celulares para grabar el momento.

Al instante Ladybug exigió atención mientras el permanecía callado y deseando morir en ese instante. ¿Por qué había sido tan torpe? ¿Por qué tenía que haberse caído precisamente delante de ella? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué su voz no había funcionado para decirle a la heroína que su equipo ya contaba con un médico de emergencia?

Quizás había sido el poder de su presencia, el cálido contacto de su piel, el embriagante aroma que desprendía... O la vergüenza y el temor de tartamudear ante todos y quedar mucho peor ante los ojos de la chica.

Después de que uno de los doctores lo revisara y sacaran una placa, exigida por la chica, habían decidido a vendar su tobillo y darlo de alta, informando a la necia y preocupada jovencita que solo había sufrido de un esguince. Dejándolo salir al encontrarse en compañía de la heroína como la responsable y no viendo necesario llamar a nadie. Algo que Adrien sabía que era incorrecto, pues tendría que haber llamado a su guardaespaldas para que lo recogiera y llevara a casa, pero nuevamente, la voz no salía de su garganta.

¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? ¡Ya antes lo había cargado así, tampoco era para tanto! ¿O sí? Quizás era que antes no le había tomado tanta importancia al encontrarse lejos de la mirada curiosa de todos. Y ahora, no podía evitar sentirse abochornado.

Pronto una de las enfermeras le acerco una silla de ruedas al rubio, intentando facilitarles el trabajo de salir del hospital. Detalle que Adrien agradeció profundamente al saber que su lady sería capaz de cargarlo de nuevo y alarmándose mientras palidecía al escuchar como la chica de coletas negaba la ayuda alegando que lo llevaría a su casa.

¡Maldición, era verdad! No habían llamado a nadie, lo habían dado de alta y tendría que marcharse... ¿Cómo es que antes no había pensado en eso?

Resignado Adrien tampoco fue capaz de decir nada cuando Ladybug rechazo la idea de la recepcionista, quien sugirió pedir un taxi para llevarlo a casa. Y como antes los colores asaltaron su rostro cuando la bella Catarina lo tomo en sus brazos y emprendió el camino a su hogar. Dejando a la mujer con la sorpresa en su rostro, antes de que una sonrisa divertida se formara en sus labios. Tomándole gracia a la escena.

Algunos minutos después, gracias a la gran velocidad de la chica, Adrien finalmente logro distinguir la mansión de su padre a la distancia.

¡Menos mal! Pensó, aferrándose un poco más a ella sin darse cuenta. Le encantaba sentir la cercanía de Ladybug y saber que le importaba su persona, ¡Pero ya necesitaba que terminara con aquella incómoda posición!

Escondiéndose rápidamente detrás de una almohada sobre el sofá y apagando el televisor en donde informaban del accidente de su portador, Plagg dejo de comer el trozo de queso que mantenía entre sus manitas mientras abría la boca sorprendido de ver como Adrien se acercaba en los brazos de Ladybug. Aferrado a ella como tabla de salvación mientras la chica lanzaba su yoyo al techo de la mansión. Ignorando por primera vez como el queso caía al suelo y concentrándose en ver desde su escondite como la heroína entraba por la ventana para después depositar al chico en la cama.

"Parece un princeso rescatado por su valiente dama de brillante armadura" pensó el pequeño kwami negro en forma de gato, intentando contenerse y tapándose la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

Y mientras el felino mágico luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no ser descubierto, Adrien también luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para recuperar la voz. Nervioso al ver como la chica incluso lo arropaba con sus sabanas y acariciaba su cabello. Demasiado esmerada en cuidarlo como para reparar en sus acciones.

-Listo, ¿Estas cómodo, Adrien? –El chico asintió tímidamente – ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Has estado muy callado, dime ¿Ya no te duele? –apuraba a seguir preguntando la impaciente Catarina.

-Estoy... Bien –respondió finalmente, en un hilo de voz tan ridículo que Plagg no pudo evitar apretar con más fuerza su boca mientras reía lo más bajo que podía. Algo que por fortuna, Ladybug no fue capaz de notar... Pero Adrien sí.

Motivo por el cual frunció el ceño y se aclaró la garganta, no dispuesto a ser la burla de su Kwami. Al menos no más de lo que por lo visto ya lo era.

-Yo... Gracias, Ladybug... Ya me siento bien. Me encuentro bien.

Al verlo en mejor estado, la chica sonrió.

-¿Necesitas algo que te traiga?

-No... Gracias.

-Bien –murmuró ella bajando la mirada durante algunos segundos antes de levantarse de la cama, lugar en donde se había sentado junto a el –Bueno, entonces... Yo, ya me voy –dijo repentinamente nerviosa. Dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

Al verla dispuesta a irse y recordar que ya tenía demasiado tiempo sin verla, Adrien la detuvo. Sabiendo que no quería que su versión civil perdiera el contacto con ella y sonriendo un poco nervioso al ver el rostro confundido de ella por su repentina acción. Aclarándose la garganta antes de atreverse a preguntar aquello que había pensado antes de su lamentable incidente en la sesión de fotos.

-Yo... Yo, Ladybug... Me gustaría... Invitarte a cenar, para compensar tu ayuda –comenzó a decir, estrujando un poco la sabana que lo cubría por el temor que sentía ante la posibilidad de un rechazo.

-¿A cenar? –repitió ella, con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas coloreadas de rojo.

-Sí, ya sabes... Solos tu y yo... Sin miradas curiosas. ¡Digo, es una cena! ¿No? ¡Sería divertido! –Apuro a explicar alarmado al notar como el rubor crecía en la chica, temiendo que mal interpretara sus primeras palabras – ¿Por favor?

Dejando atrás los nervios y quedando pensativa durante algunos segundos, Ladybug volvió a negarse ante la idea que le gritaba su cerebro. Esa idea tan lógica pero que no quería creer.

Ese tímido chico no podía ser Chat Noir por dos simples razones, la primera era precisamente la seguridad que siempre desbordaba el héroe felino y la segunda era que aquellos intentos de coqueteo y citas que siempre le pedía su compañero, habían cesado después de que ella le confesara sus sentimientos por aquel chico que conocía en su versión civil.

Así que sonriendo, la chica finalmente asintió. No dispuesta a perder aquella hermosa oportunidad.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué día?

-¿Mañana? –pregunto emocionado.

-Ni hablar, estas herido. Mejor el lunes.

-¡Pero hoy es martes! –al instante Adrien se arrepintió de sus palabras, pues habían sonado más desilusionadas de lo que debían sonar. Dejando tan claro como el agua lo mucho que le costaba no verla durante otra semana.

-Los días pasan rápido –dijo ella riendo avergonzada. Enternecida por aquella actitud –Pero si no quieres...

-¡No, está bien! ¡El lunes! –La interrumpió alarmado ante la idea de que pudiese arrepentirse –Nos vemos aquí a las diez, ¿Te parece?

Ella sonrió emocionada y asintió, luego camino hasta el ventanal y se marchó. No sin antes despedirse con un nervioso "Hasta el Lunes" mientras giñaba un ojo, dejando al rubio suspirando con una enorme y brillante sonrisa. Mirando fijamente el lugar por donde había desaparecido en aquel estado enamorado antes de que la magia terminara y su sonrisa se desvaneciera al ver como Plagg pasaba frente a él cargando la figura de acción que tenia de Chat Noir con un trapo envuelto a modo de vestido mientras que el, había optado por colocarse un trapo rojo como capa.

-¡Plagg! ¿Qué haces? –pregunto molesto, arrepintiéndose al instante al escucharlo soltar una carcajada y saber la respuesta obvia.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el bello princeso? ¿Desea que le lleve algo a sus aposentos?

Gruñendo Adrien desvió la mirada, sabiéndose sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras, pero yo estoy feliz. ¿Y sabes porque? Porque tengo una cita con mi lady.

Y no mentía, pues por muy vergonzoso que hubiese sido todo aquello y a pesar de los problemas que seguramente volvería a tener con su padre, "Gorila" y Nathalie... El simple hecho de recordar el calor de Ladybug y saber que estaría con ella el lunes, lo hacía sentirse sumamente feliz.

¡Dios, por primera vez como deseaba que ya fuera lunes!

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Lo se, mi comedia apesta :"v Fueron 2485 palabras en dos horas también. Use la primera idea que me vino a la mente y sin muchos detalles. Espero que les guste al menos un poco y si no, que los entretenga por un rato :)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


End file.
